Perpetual Exodus
by Tauvian
Summary: "…the flower is a symbol for cherished friendship, faith, hope, and promise in love. The description fits what we have perfectly, don't you think?" THIRD INSTALLMENT OF MY STORY "PERPETUAL WOE" You should read that one first. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden characters. The plot and new characters, however, are all me._

**.**

**Perpetual Exodus**

**.**

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_You need a distraction... A mission... Get away for a while..."_

The Copy Nin's calm voice floated through her head. Ino was in her living room, lying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. It's been a week since she last spoke to Kakashi, and she still had not come to a decision as to how she'd approach Tsunade. Sure the Hokage would not be pleased with her request to leave the village, but she has to know that it's coming. How else could they hide this?

"Why me?" Ino loudly sighed as she slipped off of the couch. She stood up and stretched out her back. It was going to be a long day, she just knew it. "Well, better get this over with." She said as she moved into her bedroom. She grabbed a sweater out of her closet and threw it on. She was starting to show a slight bump and didn't want anyone to see. After all, she is a training shinobi and it would be odd for her to suddenly have a pudge where she didn't have one before.

Stepping into the living room, she paused when she noticed a picture of Naruto on the end table. Her brows furrowed, because she had thought that she had taken down all of his pictures. She walked over to the table and picked up the frame. She walked into the kitchen and straight to the waste bin. She stepped onto the button to open its lid. Just as she was about to drop his picture into the garbage, she halted. She was conflicted. And she did not like the feeling. Instead she chose to step away from the bin and walked back into the living room. She placed the frame back down onto the end table. Her frown deepened.

Ino didn't want to throw it away, but she also didn't want it there. She let out a deep sigh. "I'm such a basket case." She mumbled.

She grabbed the photo frame once more and laid it face down onto the end table. "There, much better." She said as she headed towards the door. Her hair was still in the long braid she usually slept in. But she did not want to fuss with it; she had more pressing matters to attend. First stop, Tsunade.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

Ino walked down the streets of Konoha. She took in the scenery, consciously memorizing every single detail. She knew that once she had the okay from the Hokage, that it would be a long time before she saw her home again. She was hoping that she'd be allowed to head out tonight, or tomorrow morning at the very latest. She walked down the familiar road, until she noticed her family's flower shop in the distance off to the left. Although she wanted to continue straight to her destination, she realized that now would be as good as a time as any to check in on her parents. With a smile, she headed for the shop.

XXXXX

"Mina!" The long haired blonde asked his wife as he looked over a display table, searching desperately for the aforementioned flower.

A strawberry blonde middle-aged woman walked out from the back room carrying a large blue vase. "Yes, dear?"

He quickly turned to face the woman. "Where are the tiger lilies?" He asked her as she stepped further into the room.

Mina set the vase down onto a table beside the register counter. "Oh, they're in the back along with some of the irises."

He frowned, "Whose idea was that?"

"Your daughter's." She answered. When he looked further puzzled, she thought to elaborate. "Ino felt that by placing some of the more exotic and popular plants in the back, it would cause our customers to go to the back to find them. Thus, allowing them to view most of our merchandise and perhaps making another purchase in the process." She explained, walking back towards the back room. "That girl has got quite the head for business, wouldn't you say Inoichi?"

Inoichi grinned proudly. "She gets it from her old man."

"Of course, dear." Mina's voice floated out from the back room.

The bell chimed as the door was thrust open. "Hey Dad!" Came the cheerfully loud voice of Inoichi's daughter.

"Hey baby girl. We were just talking about you." He said as he gave his daughter a huge hug.

Ino hugged her dad back, with just as much exuberance. However, once she pulled back, she had a question on her face. "We?"

"Yes. Your father and I." Answered Mina as she walked back into the front of the store from the back room. She held yet another vase in her arms, this one green. She set it down near the counter and walked up to Ino. "Hello dear." She greeted before giving Ino her second hug of the day.

Ino beamed at Mina. "Hi Mom. I see you and dad are getting an early start."

Mina let go of Ino and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I have to take advantage of your father being here. Never know when he'll be hauled off on another mission." She responded with a smile. She then looked Ino over and her smile faltered. "What's the matter dear? You look tired." She immediately placed her palm onto Ino's forehead. "You're not coming down with anything are you?"

Her question immediately grabbed Inoichi's attention as he soon appraised his daughter's appearance. "Now that you mention it, Ino you're not in your usual attire."

Ino, not wanting them to look into it any further, quickly diffused the situation. She pulled her mother's hand away from her forehead. "Please mom, it's nothing. I've just been training extra hard lately. And dad, I just wanted a change today is all." She explained hating lying to her parents; especially since she probably won't be seeing them again before she leaves.

Mina was not assuaged. She took a step closer to Ino. "Honey… has this anything to do with Naruto?"

The question was like a slap to Ino's face. She hoped that she was not showing her feelings on sleeves. She pulled away from her parents, and immediately began shaking her head. "Of course not." She said, and when she realized how obvious she was being, she tried to chuckle it off. "No, no it's not that. I just… I just wanted to stop by and see you guys is all."

Inoichi looked at his only child in concern. "Are you sure Princess?"

Ino gave him an appreciative glance. "Yes Daddy. In fact, I was on my way to see the Hokage. It's been awhile since I've had a decent mission."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ino?" Mina asked in concern. "I mean, going on a mission after all that's happened."

Ino squinted her eyes and looked away from her mother. "I need this mom."

"You're mother's right Ino. You should not be going on any missions if you are not ready." Inoichi added his two cents.

Here, Ino blew up a little. "For goodness sake, why are you treating me like a child." She said frustrated. "Don't you think that I know that? My mind is still sharp dad. And I would not take a mission if I didn't think that I was emotionally sound." She said to them. But inside she knew that there was no way that she was mentally prepared to go on an actual mission; not to mention physical. But she's not really trying to go on a mission anyway so it was a moot point. However, her parents were not in the know about that, so she had to make sure that their concerns would be limited. "Don't worry. That's why I'm going to see Tsunade-sama. She knows what's been going on with me. And this is not the first time she and I will be speaking. She's the greatest medic-nin of all time and one of the sannin. If anyone will know whether or not I'm ready, she will."

Inoichi stared at his daughter, and then looked towards his wife. "She's right honey. The Hokage will know what is best. We just have to have faith in our wonderful daughter." And then he looked at Ino. "And you are wonderful." Ino beamed at his statement.

"Yes sweetheart. You know that we love you. I just worry for you sometimes." She then pulled an unsuspecting Ino into a tight hug. "You will always be my baby, so I will always worry about you, you know." As she released her tight hold, Mina smiled at her daughter. "You'll understand when you're a mother." She said in a motherly way.

Ino's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah… but that'll be years from now."

"It better be." Inoichi inserted firmly. "You're too young to think of such things." He said noticing his daughter's stiff shoulders. He assumed that she must be nervous about a prospective mission. "Well Ino, you had better run along, you shouldn't leave the Hokage waiting for too long."

Ino held in a sigh of relief, at the thought of getting out of her parents' inquisitive stares. She started moving towards the exit. "Yeah, I better get going. Bye mom, dad!" She shouted before running out of the door. The bell chimed in her wake.

Mina looked at Inoichi as her shoulders dropped. "I hate this Ichi. How could Naruto and Sakura do this to our little girl? They meant the world to her." She said, clearly still upset over the entire situation.

Inoichi shook his head in anger, as he typically did whenever Naruto was mentioned. "I know one thing for sure, that Naruto had better stay clear away from my princess if he knows what's good for him. I should have never approved them!" He yelled, blaming himself for Ino's heartbreak.

"It's not your fault Hun. They were in love. Ino would have been with him with or without our permission. I only wish Naruto had been better to her." She stated solemnly. "The signs all pointed to a union between those two."

Inoichi threw his hands up. "Not with that again Mina. The signs were clearly mistaken."

He turned away from her as if to dismiss the conversation. But Mina was far from done. "My visions are never wrong Inoichi." She insisted.

Inoichi turned to face his wife once more. "Then you misinterpreted them. It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the spectacle with the Kyuubi?" Mina's face paled, and Inoichi immediately regretted his words. "I… I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. Maybe had I understood it's meaning the first time around the Fourth would still be..." She responded softly.

Inoichi moved to his wife and pulled her in his arms. "You can't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

She stayed in his arms a moment longer, and then pulled far enough away so that she could look him in the eyes. "My visions surrounding our daughter include fragments of Naruto. Regardless of their failed relationship, their destinies are entwined." She then moved her gaze to the floor. "And that of the fate of our village."

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

"Come in." The tired voice commanded after the brief knock at the door. The double doors to the office flung open and in stepped a frazzled looking blonde. Tsunade felt a light feeling of déjà vu flow over her. Once the doors slammed shut, she sat the scroll she was reading to the side and gave her full attention to the ninja before her. "What can I do for you, Ino? Your next appointment isn't for a few more days."

"I've got to get out of here Tsunade-sama." Ino blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Granted it was not what she had originally intended to say when she opened her mouth, but alas it's what came out.

Tsunade just looked at the young girl standing in her office. She took a deep sigh and reached for her sake cup, but paused when she realized it was empty. With her hand still raised, she then motioned for Ino to sit at the chair in front of her desk. Once Ino was seated, Tsunade sat back in her own chair and looked the girl over. "Ino, I know that you are beginning to show and I know that you want to hide that, but…" Here Tsunade trailed off. She wasn't sure how the girl was going to take her next words. "…given your condition, I don't think that leaving the village is in your best interest."

Ino just nodded her head, taking in what the Hokage said in stride. "I understand your concern Hokage-sama," then she looked the older woman in the eye with a hard determined stare, "but given the circumstances, it is the only viable option for me." Tsunade made to speak, but Ino held up a hand. "Please, hear me out."

Tsunade stared at the girl, and then nodded her head. "Very well, Ino, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Ino said in gratitude with a slight bow of her head. She then returned her gaze to the Hokage and with a soft sigh, she began. "I could mention the fact that I am beginning to hate it here. Well, not the village itself, just the pity stares, and the hushed whispers. Whenever I see _him_ with _her_, I feel like I'm dying inside. I tell you all of this because I don't wish to pretend that this is not part of the reason that I want to leave, because it obviously is." Ino told her, eyes losing some of its sparkle.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Alright, go on."

Ino stared at the Hokage with determination in her eyes. "When I begin showing, everyone will no doubt assume that Na… Naruto's the father." She forced herself to say his name. "Word will get out, and enemies will become aware. I will not be safe and my children will not be safe once they are born. I've stressed how I feel about them becoming targets. You know as well as I do, that no matter how much protection they have, it is too easy for them to be harmed. Even inside the village, there are still villagers who despise Naruto and still blame him for the kyuubi's attack." She began wringing her fingers together, a trait she picked up since finding out that she was pregnant. "So you see Tsunade-sama, I can't stay here. It just isn't feasible." Ino pleaded one last time, and then remained silent and awaited the verdict.

Tsunade listened carefully to Ino's points. She muddled them over in her mind. "I have been concerned about the same issues. But it will also be dangerous for you outside of the village."

"Not if I go somewhere remote, so small that they don't even recognize ninjas. Plus, I'll travel as a civilian. Everyone will be none the wiser." Ino pushed.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. She was mulling over everything said. Though in her heart, she despised the thought of betraying Naruto in such a way. It was bad enough that his parentage had been kept from him. Now she was aiding in keeping his children from him as well. But in all actuality, she was also aiding in keeping his children alive and well. A time will come when he and the rest of the ninja nations will know of their birth; but that time is not now. "Okay Ino. I will grant your request."

Ino stared at the Hokage, wide-eyed. Even though she knew that her argument was a good one, she was still quite surprised; and pleased. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"I will need to find a suitable village to house you. Since no one knows of your condition, no one will bat an eye when you leave on an extended mission. Now, as for when you leave-" Tsunade began, but was interrupted.

"Today!" Ino shouted, but then calmed herself. "I need to leave today."

Tsunade eyed the young girl. "That may not be possible Ino."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. It's just… I'm a little afraid to leave, even though I know that I need to. I'm afraid that if I stay here any longer, then I won't have the strength to leave. I know it sounds ridiculous." Ino admitted, feeling a blush come to her face. "But… maybe I'm hormonal from the pregnancy or something. I just saw my parents and in my own way, I already said my goodbyes. I don't want…" Here Ino paused, her eyes becoming moist. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm leaving; nor do I wish to draw things out. I just want to disappear. Is that possible?" She asked hopeful.

Tsunade took another drink of her sake. "Go home. Pack a few necessities into a small pack. Dress in civilian clothing." Ino immediately beamed at Tsunade's words. "I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be able to get you out of here today, but be ready all the same."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Ino said graciously as she stood and bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade only held a hand up to Ino to cease. "You are permitted a few small ninja weapons and scrolls, but all other things ninja, you leave them behind." The older woman had a serious look on her face. "You are now considered a civilian. Adjust your look accordingly so that no one would be able to recognize you. Do not leave a note. If this is to work, people must believe you are on a mission and plan to return one day. Once I have decided the village you will reside, I will send word to you in the form of an escort. You will then be escorted out of the village. Do you understand Ino?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The platinum blonde bowed once more.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade told the girl, and watched as Ino scurried out of the room. She poured herself another drink. "There's not enough sake in the world." She said with a deep sigh.

"Is there ever?" Came a deep voice from behind her.

Tsunade let out a deep sigh at the sound of her visitor. "I thought you'd be scouring the village for inspiration on your next dirty novel." She commented dryly as she turned her gaze towards the white haired shinobi who sat comfortably on her windowsill. "What brings you back here so suddenly, Jiraiya?" She asked her old teammate. "Desperate for a mission already?"

Jiraiya jumped away from the window, and sat on the end of the Hokage's desk, while giving her an intense look. "Can't I just come by to say hi to an old friend?" He asked her, seemingly sincere.

The blonde's eye twitched at the word _old_. "You never just come by to say, hi." She leaned back into her seat. "What is it?"

"Ahh… you know me too well Tsunade." He grinned at her, scratching the back of his head. "But this time, I really did only come by to say hi." He flashed his bright teethe.

She only looked at him skeptically. "Uh huh… Well, I'm busy. Go bother Naruto." Tsunade said, while pulling out some scrolls from her desk.

Jiraiya made a sad face. "He doesn't have time for me. He's always with that student of yours and… well… she's physically violent and nowhere near as fun as the cute blonde."

Tsunade eyed the man. "It's my understanding that Ino has delivered many a swift punch to your head in the past."

The eccentric man beamed at her. "Yes, but Ino did it with compassion." He explained.

Tsunade didn't bother to try and understand Jiraiya. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go bother someone else."

Jiraiya ignored what she said, and nosily looked at the documents that she just placed onto her desk. "Why are you looking over the geographical layout of the Fire Country?" He asked, puzzled. "Planning on purchasing some real estate?" He asked in a joking manner. Then his look became serious. "Or preparing for a battle. Is someone planning an attack?"

"No." Tsunade rose her eyes from the maps, to meet Jiraiya's eyes. "Jiraiya, how do you feel about a little… road trip?"

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

Upon entering the home that she once shared with the love of her life, Ino shut the door and walked briskly into the bedroom. She grabbed a large duffle bag and threw it onto the bed. Zipping it open, she proceeded to stuff it with any civilian clothing she possessed; from underclothes to casual wear. She opted to leave any of her fancy civilian dress hanging in her closet. She knew that she'd have nowhere to wear them; plus, soon she won't even be able to fit them. Still, she stared at them, feeling her eyes become moist. Most, if not all, of her fancy little outfits were worn out on dates with her beloved. She reached into the closet and grabbed a long sleeveless cheongsam. Its silken fabric slid along her fingertips. The dress was an almost golden orange with purple irises flowing from the bodice down the length of the skirt.

Ino fell to her knees, gripping the Chinese dress in her hands. Her heart recognized the garment, even though her mind wished to forget it. "Naruto…" Ino whispered to herself.

_Flashback_

_Ino sat still with her eyes closed shut. She wanted so badly to peek; but a promise was a promise and she would not spoil Naruto's surprise for her. Still, it was rather tempting. "Come on Naruto. You know I don't like surprises." She whined, ending it with a pout._

_Naruto appeared from behind her, with a white garment box in his hands. She was sitting on the couch in their living room. He chuckled at her antics. "You love surprises Ino, and you know it." He grinned down at her while setting the box down onto the coffee table, before standing back to look at her some more._

_Ino rolled her eyes from beneath her lids. "Okay, yeah, I do. But I'm also hungry." She rubbed her stomach through the fabric of her shirt for added effect. "I'm surprised that you're not beating down the door to get to Ichiraku's."_

"_You're adorable babe. And… we're not going to Ichiraku's tonight." He stated slowly._

_This caught Ino's attention. "What? Well, where are we going?" She asked, really wishing she could see his face right now._

"_It's a surprise." He told her._

_Here, Ino tried her best not to blow up. "Another surprise?! What's with all the secrecy Naruto? Now I'm getting nervous."_

_Naruto pouted, even though she couldn't see him. "You don't trust me, Ino?"_

"_Asked the notoriously prankster of Konoha." She said sarcastically._

"_That really hurts Ino." He tells her with a wide grin on his face. He knew how badly she wanted to open her eyes. He was so proud of her for not peeking. When she began to growl, he decided to end the suspense. "Open your eyes."_

_She did not need to be told twice, Ino immediately shot her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was a large white box placed before her. Then she looked at her boyfriend standing before the coffee table. "What's this?" She asked him._

"_Open it." Was all he said. Grinning Ino practically attacked the box. She loved gifts, especially from her Sweet. She pulled the lid off, and brushed the gift paper aside. She brought a hand to her lips as she let out a loud gasp. She stayed frozen for a while. Naruto bent down on his knees so that he was eye level with his girl. He was becoming slightly worried with her increasing silence. "Do you like it?" He asked, more nervous than he thought._

_Ino's gaze found his. She looked back at the package and pulled out the orange-gold cheongsam. "I… this is…" She could not find the words._

"_I chose the purple irises because I know how much you love purple, so they represent you, and the golden-orange represents me. But also, I found out that the flower is a symbol for cherished friendship, faith, hope, and promise in love. The description fits what we have perfectly, don't you think?" He finished, eyeing her hopefully._

_She returned her gaze to Naruto's, "It's beautiful Naruto." Ino could not believe that he put so much thought into this, to pick something that represented the two of them together in every way. How did she get so lucky? She set the dress back down. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him._

_Naruto chuckled, pulling back from her a little. "I want you to wear that tonight." He rose from his squat with Ino following. She left the dress in the box._

_Ino's gaze turned excited with a hint of suspension. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, jumping into his arms._

"_I told you. It's a surprise." He answered with a wide-toothed smile, before leaning in to kiss her again. "Now go and get ready." He ordered, but she didn't mind. He then slapped her on the behind._

_Ino let out a yelp of surprise. "You're in my good graces right now, but I wouldn't push it if I were you." She said glaring at him playfully. But it did not affect Naruto. He just laughed and laughed. And soon, Ino joined in on the merriment before disappearing into the bedroom._

_End flashback._

"Cherished friendship… faith… hope… promised love…" Ino said aloud; her voice filled with pain. "You've tarnished our friendship." She rose to her feet, dress in hand. "I've lost faith in you." She said as her eyesight blurred. "There is clearly no hope for us now." The beautiful fabric crumbled beneath her tightly clenched fists. "And that promise in love?" Here she let out a dry chuckle. "I thought you kept your promises. I thought it was your nindo, you're ninja way!" She growled angrily. She tossed the dress clear across the room. It fluttered lightly to the floor. "You lied to me!" She screamed at no one. She threw her hands up into her hair, gripping the blonde strands. "You lied to me." She repeated with a sob. "Everyday… every time you held me. Every time you kissed me. Lies, all lies." She whispered to herself.

Feeling defeated, Ino walked over to the discarded dress. She bent down and picked it up. She held up the gorgeous dress, and watched as the pure silk material smoothed out on its own. "Lies and broken promises; that's what our relationship has been reduced to." She walked back over to her closet. She passed it, and went to the closed closet beside it. This closet had once belonged to Naruto. She opened it wide, and viewed its contents. A single black shirt; the same one she wore the night she found out that she was pregnant. The sight depressed her. She noticed that the closet no longer smelled of Naruto; and that thought depressed her even further.

Ino grabbed a hanger out of the closet. She continued to talk to the walls; it was therapeutic. "There's another meaning for irises. I bet you didn't know that Naruto." She placed the dress onto the hanger and hung it in the closet. "They are used in Mary Gardens." She grabbed the black shirt and tossed it into her bag. She glanced back at the lone garment still in the closet, and looked over its design once more. "The blade-shaped foliage denotes the sorrows which 'pierced her heart.'" She grasped the closet's door knob tightly. "As it too pierces mine." She looked away from the offending apparel. "This dress is not a symbol of what we were, but foreshadow of what was to come." She said as she slowly began shutting the door. "If only I had heeded its warning in time." The door shut softly, placing the beautiful gown into the darkness.

"Then maybe I…" She trailed off moving away from the closet. Ino soon finished packing. Pulling aside a civilian outfit, she zipped up the bag and set it onto the floor at the foot of the bed. She glanced out the window and observed the position of the sun in the sky. "I had better start getting ready." She said with a sigh and headed to the bathroom.

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

"How about this one?" The longed haired man asked, pointing to a spot on the map.

The lovely blonde beside him shook her head slowly. "No," Tsunade responded, "too many shinobi traffic that area." She then noticed a much smaller village a little farther south. "Here. This will do."

Jiraiya looked at the village she was referring to. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Kinda small, don't you think? She won't exactly be able to hide in there." He commented.

"We're not really trying to hide her. No one is actually going to be looking for her. Just need to place somewhere where she won't be recognized as a shinobi." Tsunade stated, leaning back in her seat. "This is our best bet. The village is too small for shinobi to traffic, but it's not so far out of the way for us to reach her if need be. This is especially important for you."

The white haired male stared at his old teammate in surprise. "Me? Why is this important for me?"

"Along with escorting Ino to her new home; I will also need you to watch over her and the babies from time to time." She told him.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Come again?"

Tsunade turned to her old partner. "Those twins are high profile Jiraiya. They will need your protection." She told him.

Jiraiya nodded her head. "I see. And Ino? What do I tell her? The girl's not exactly fond of me."

"You don't bother her Jiraiya. It's your lecherous ways that keep the girl on edge." Tsunade stated, waving her hand as if to dismiss what he said. "Trust me, your presence will probably be a comfort to her. She's going away from all that she knows; in a strange land where she knows no one. Once you arrive at the village, get her set up in a modest dwelling."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "She'll need a story. A complete new identity."

Tsunade sighed. "I thought about that. Being a single mother will not help her. So, I've come up with a suitable back story." She said pulling a scroll from her desk. She tossed it over to him. He immediately opened it, and began scanning it over. "Her new identity is Nakamura Ino. I see no real reason to alter her given name. Nakamura will be the name of her husband's family; A husband who is away looking for work. You will pose as her father, Tanaka Hiro."

Jiraiya raised a brow at this, but said nothing.

Tsunade continued. "The rest of the details are in that scroll. Also," She started pulling out a sealed scroll, "you will need this." She handed it over to him. "Money for supplies. Sorry Jiraiya, but it cannot be known that either of you are shinobi. You will have to build her a home the old fashioned way; by yourself or hire men. Or if you're lucky, you will find a vacancy. But I trust you to find a location that is most suitable for what we wish to accomplish here."

Jiraiya's shoulders slumped. "So no help from the toads?"

Tsunade resisted a roll of her eyes. "No Jiraiya. No help from the toads."

Jiraiya rolled up both of the scrolls and put them away. "Well, if that is all…" He said starting to move towards the window.

"This mission starts as soon as you exit this office. Ino should already be prepared. Once you get to the village, send word to me. In fact, routinely send word to me regarding the progress of this venture." Tsunade told him.

He continued towards the window. "Aye, aye, Tsu-chan." He said, before hopping out of the window and narrowly missing the half full bottle of sake that crashed right above his head.

Tsunade slumped back down in her seat. "I really hate that name." She said, before looking at the mess on her floor beneath the window. Suddenly she felt regretful. "That was my last bottle of sake." She moaned. "SHIZUNE!"

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

Naruto stood in the store, looking over the various female garments. He let out a heavy sigh. He was so bored. But Sakura insisted that he come help her pick out some new clothes. He was beginning to feel a little frustrated. He didn't understand why though. He and Ino went shopping all of the time. It started off as her way to get him into something other than orange, but it became routine. And as a result, he was a more sensible dresser. Sure, he still had plenty of orange in his palette; but different shades of it, not to mention other colors as well. He's even grown fond of light blue. But, he always felt that that was because of the color of Ino's eyes. Naruto then let out another, yet softer sigh. He really needed to stop thinking about his time with Ino and comparing it with his time with Sakura. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he was pulled out of his musings by the sound of his new love's voice. "I'm sorry, what did you say Sakura?" He asked as he turned his attention to the closed curtain of the dressing room before him.

"I said," Started the feminine voice of the person behind the curtain, "what do you think?" Sakura asked, as she stepped out from behind the curtain. She was now in full view of Naruto.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. She wore an off the shoulders mini dress that hugged her figure, leaving nothing to the imagination. She struck a pose, showing off her bare alabaster legs. She loved the surprised look she was receiving from Naruto. But it wasn't the cut of the dress that had caught his gaze. It was the color.

.

_Flashback_

"_This place is great Naruto! How ever did you pick it?" Beamed a glowing Ino. "Not that I'm complaining. But, yeah, this is definitely a surprise." She told him, pleased with the way things were going._

_Naruto grinned back at the beautiful woman in his company. "I just wanted to bring you somewhere nice… special." He told her._

_She set her fork and knife back onto the plate as the waiter cleared the table for them. "Well, you really know how to treat a girl. First, this gorgeous cheongsam, and then this lavish restaurant." She stated enthusiastically, while motioning her hands around the area. "The food was delicious by the way."_

"_Anything for my Ino-chan." Naruto said with a chuckle._

_Ino smiled at him, and then really looked at him. She had to know. "Why?"_

_Naruto's face took on the look of confusion. "Why what?"_

"_Why treat me to all of this? It's not my birthday. It's not our anniversary. We've only been together seven months now. So… what's the special occasion Naruto?" She asked, curious as to what was going on in her boyfriend's head._

_Naruto smiled at her, and grasped her nearest hand off of the table. He stood up, and she followed. "Let's step outside." He said, before pulling her to the balcony doors._

_Following Ino stepped out into the cool night air. She noticed the night was clear and the stars sparkled like diamonds. It was beautiful. Naruto led her to the corner of the balcony, where they could have some privacy. He first stared out into the night sky, but after a moment or two, he looked at Ino. "Naru-" She began, but was interrupted._

"_It sure is pretty out tonight; don't you think so Ino-chan?" He asked her._

_Ino stared out into the distance once more, taking in the breathtaking sight. "Yes, it's amazing." She sighed. She turned her gaze back to Naruto, her brows furrowed. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"_

_Naruto stared at her, taking in her radiance. She looked stunning in the golden-orange dress he had picked out for her. The wind caressed the loose curls of her pinned up hair. He refrained from chuckling as he noticed a few senbon holding the hair up. 'That's my girl, always prepared.' He thought to himself. He knew she was curious, and he was a little surprised himself that she hadn't already started to try and beat the answer out of him. Still, better not tempt her. "Actually Ino… tonight is an anniversary. Do you remember what happened this very night, exactly one year ago?"_

_Ino looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes lit in realization. "The night I found you…" Her face crunched in worry. She moved closer to him, gripping his upper arm. "Oh Naruto… are you… are you okay?" She asked, trying to push those memories to the back of her mind._

_Naruto smiled and grasped her hand on his arm. "Yes Ino, I'm more than fine." He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a delicate kiss. "What happened that night was a pivotal point for me. I was not in a good place. And no one could reach me." He said voice full of emotion. His eyes glazed over as his thoughts went back to that night._

"_It's okay, Naru-kun, I'm here." Ino assured him._

_His vision cleared and his eyes returned to hers. He caressed the side of her face with his free hand, while using the other to pull her closer. "Yes, I know. You were always there for me. Even when I became irrational and screamed at you to leave me alone; you never did. You pulled me back from the edge Ino." He told her._

"_I was just being a good friend Naruto. Anyone would have…" Ino started._

"_But they didn't. You did." Naruto insisted. "You were a great friend. We started hanging out more, realizing how much we had in common; and before I knew it, the heartache was gone. It was wonderful having someone in my corner for a change. You became my best friend." He pushed a loose curl behind her ear. "We started spending even more time together, and before I knew it, we were an item. Hell, I don't even remember who asked who out first."_

_Ino chuckled. "That would be the both of us. You were so nervous that you could barely finish asking me, so I just said that I'd go out with you, and we took it from there."_

_Naruto laughed. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He scratched the back of his head. "Things have always been so easy with you. Like, it's supposed to be this way." He turned serious once more. "The reason, Ino, that I bought you this symbolic dress, and brought you to this nice place is that…" He gulped, gaining the strength to continue. "… I have something important to tell you." He paused, not realizing how hard it would be to tell her._

_Ino took Naruto's face in her hands. "What is it Naruto? You can tell me anything." She said, seeing a hint of fear in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "You can trust me."_

"_I know that Ino. And I do trust you. With my life." Naruto said staring deeply into her eyes. He removed her hands from his face and placed them onto his chest. "And with my heart. Ino…" Ino's eyes widened at this gesture, but before she could say anything he continued. "…I love you…" He said to her in a whisper._

_Ino's eyes turned misty. "Wh-wha… what?" She was shocked. Did she hear right?_

_Naruto smiled softly at her. "I said, I love you Ino." He stated louder and stronger. He chuckled at her expression, but his laughter died down as he noticed the tears falling from her eyes. "What's the matter baby?" He asked, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't have to say it back." He told her, though secretly his heart was hurting a little at the rejection._

_Ino shook her head, slapping Naruto on the chest. "Naruto you moron! Of course I have to say it back!" She burst out in a sop. "Because I… I love you too…" She said through a teary smile. "…you baka…" She giggled, "I love you too."_

_Naruto broke out into the brightest smile before punching his fist in the air and yelling, "Dattebayo!" Then he grabbed Ino deeper into his arms and kissed her like he's never kissed her before._

_End flashback._

_._.

"Naruto… Hey! Konoha to Naruto!" An irate voice yelled.

Naruto shook his head as he was brought back to the present. He cleared his mind and focused on what was happening in front of him. "Uh, yeah Sakura?" He asked, when he noticed her glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

Sakura stared at Naruto. He was spacing out for the last few minutes. At first, it pleased her. But when she realized that he was not drooling over her appearance and instead appeared to be elsewhere; she grew frustrated. "I asked you what you thought about the dress." She said, raising her hands and doing a little spin to show herself off. "Where were you just now?" She asked, once she was facing him again.

Naruto shook his head a second time. He scratched the back of his head as he took a few steps nearer his girlfriend. "Sorry Sakura, I guess I'm just a little spacy today." He looked her over once more and resisted a cringe. "You look nice in this Sakura, but do you think they have this in a dark green. I always thought you looked great in that color." He told her with a wide smile.

The rosehead stared at him for a moment. Though his compliment pleased her, she wasn't sure he was being very truthful. She remembered that Ino had a dress this color and she told Sakura the story of how she got it. Sakura frowned. Why was this color good enough for Ino, but not her? Sakura decided that it was best not to stress the issue. She didn't what to bring it to Naruto's attention; especially if it was done subconsciously. She gave him a shaky smile. "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll check and see if they have this in green." She told him, before walking off to find the salesperson.

Naruto returned to his seat. He ran his hand through his hair once more. He didn't understand why seeing Sakura in that color disturbed him so much. If she was the one, then why couldn't he stop thinking about Ino. 'I need some air.' He thought before standing up and immediately walking to the exit; forgetting all about the girlfriend he was leaving behind.

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

Standing before the full length mirror, Ino looked over her outfit. She was dressed in civilian garb. She wore a long light-blue dress. It was long enough to cover her feet, which were clad in the closest to shinobi issued footwear that civilian's made. She was not allowed to carry any weapons, so she stashed a few everyday items that could be easily used as a weapon by a seasoned shinobi. The dress had three-quarter white sleeves; and she wore a dark blue cardigan sweater over it.

Ino sighed as she stared at her hair. No longer was it in its trademark high ponytail; but instead cascading down her back. But Ino knew that this would not do. She made a part down the middle of her head, dividing her hair in two sections. She proceeded to French braid one side, and then the other. She braided all of her hair, leaving none out; not even her bangs.

"There… now I look like one of them." She sighed out loud. _Them_ referring to civilians. She then grinned a little. "Hmm… I'm still hot." She chuckled a little.

"I'd say." Say a deep voice from behind her.

Ino spun around at the sound of the voice, surprised that she hadn't sensed anyone. But her surprise immediately melted when she saw who it was, standing on her windowsill. Scowling she sped up to the intruder and punched him in the back of the head. "What do you think you are doing, sneaking up on an innocent beautiful defenseless girl like that?!"

A deep groan came from the body bent over on the floor. The man rose to his feet, his hand rubbing the back of his disheveled head. "Oi, Ino-chan, I wasn't sneaking up on you. Plus, you're not exactly defenseless." The white-haired sannin pointed out. "Or innocent for that matter." He said as an afterthought. He started waving his hands in front of him, as he noticed Ino clenching her fist and making a move towards him. "W-wait, wait Ino-chan, I didn't deny your beautifulness! That's gotta count for something." He argued.

Ino eyed the man a moment longer. Then sighed, as her shoulders slumped. "Why are you here Jiraiya-sama?" She asked, not understanding what the man could possibly want with her. Especially now that she and his pupil were no longer an item.

"A little birdie as told me that you plan to leave the village." Jiraiya stated calmly, watching her reaction.

Ino stiffened a little. It was clear to her that he had spoken to the Hokage. "And… what else did this little birdie tell you?" She asked in a strained voice. "Because I'm sure that whatever it is, it's my business." She then glared at him. "Why are you here?"

Jiraiya stepped further into the room. "Ino, I know that you are hurting from what my knuckle-headed student did. And I know that you are in quite a predicament." He said glancing at her middle, making sure that she understood what he meant. "Despite Naruto being my mentee, and the two of you breaking up; I still care about you." He told her, in all seriousness.

Ino stared at the man. Deciding that he was telling the truth, she nodded her head. "So, did Tsunade-sama send you to try and change my mind?" She asked, a little hurt at the thought that Tsunade would go back on her decision.

"No, actually, I will be the one escorting you to your new home." He told her.

Ino eyes widened. "Bu-but… Naruto… I don't want you to feel conflicted or-"

Jiraiya raised his hand to silence her. "My feelings for the boy will not conflict with this mission. The fact is, you brought about a good point. If Naruto's enemies caught wind of…" He gestured to her midriff once more. "…then they and you would be in trouble. This is the best way for now."

Ino nodded her head. "Thank you," She said to him, "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Yeah, well you should know that I will be posing as your father from now on, so you should probably get used to calling me Dad." He told her. Then his look became lecherous. "Or if you prefer… _Daddy_." He finished with a creepy grin.

Ino punched him in the face. "That's for being a PERVE!" She yelled at him. She gave off a shudder. Calling pervy-sage Dad, was just so… _Another shudder…_

Jiraiya stood up, hand on his face nursing a large bruise. He tossed a scroll at her. "Your new identity is Nakamura Ino. Your husband is away looking for work. I am Tanaka Hiro, your father. All the details of your new identity and this mission are inside that scroll." He moved to her mirror to assess the damage she did to his face. After all, he needed to remain sexy for the ladies. "Once we arrive at your new village, we will look for your new lodgings. If there are no vacancies, I will build you a home."

Ino scanned over the scroll, before rolling it up and putting it in her bag. She'll have to go over the details later. "I understand. Thank you Jiraiya-sa-"

"Ah, ah, ahhh… What did I say?" Jiraiya insisted.

Ino tried her best not to scowl at him. "Thank you, _Dad_." She said, refusing to call him _Daddy_.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, "Close enough." He mumbled, still looking over his appearance. Once satisfied, he turned to face her. "Ready?"

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah, just let me grab this." She said reaching for her bag, but Jiraiya beat her to it.

"Ah, ahh, I'll take this. What kind of man do you think I am? To allow my pregnant daughter to carry something so heavy? What would the neighbors think?!" He shouted before shooting across the room and jumping out of the window.

Ino just stood there in awe. "What was that?" She asked herself out loud, before realizing she had better get going before he got too far. Grabbing her brown shawl, she raced to her window. She gave her apartment, one last glance; the apartment that she had shared with her love, the father of her children. It was then that Ino noticed the face down picture frame on the end table. She moved over to it quickly. She set it upright on the table. Naruto's face beamed up at her. She returned a teary smile, before running to the window. "Goodbye Naruto." She whispered as she fell backwards out of the window; leaving a dark and empty home in her wake.

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

Naruto sits at his favorite thinking spot; on top of his father's head. He stared out into the darkness of the night, with only the lights of the village below and the sparkles of the sky above to keep him company. He has felt unnerved ever since he saw Sakura in that dress in town. Sure, he probably should not have left her the way that he did; but the more time he spent with her the more conflicted he became.

"Is it possible that I made a mistake?" He asked no one in particular. "I've loved and wanted Sakura for so long. She is my heart, my soul, my everything." He reasons. "So when I finally had the chance to be with her… Is it so wrong for me to want that chance? Don't I owe it to myself to see it through?" He asked himself, looking for approval in his actions. He shook his head knowing that he'd never receive it. "But if Sakura is the one, then why do my heart ache and my soul weep whenever I am with her?" He asked, tears in his eyes. "Why do I crave Ino's touch? Why do I dream of her laughter? Why do I see her beautiful eyes whenever I close mine?" The tears are falling now. "Why do I mourn 'us'?!" He finished in a desperate cry.

Naruto broke down then. He moved his fingers into his messy hair. "Why did I break us?" He whispered to himself. "Why did I break us?" He sobbed. "Ino… why did I break us?"

The blond broke down further. Crying his despair into the crisp night air. He did not notice the lone figure standing off in the distance, watching his torment.

.

The Copy-nin stepped further back into the shadows, allowing his old student his privacy. His shoulders dropped as he realized the pain that Naruto was in. He'll leave for now, but when the younger man needed him; then he would be there. For now, "Take care Naruto." He whispered, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

.

.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

.

.

**AN: I sure hope you all enjoyed that. This one was not as long as I had intended, but it was the right stopping place. This story will end up being longer than I had first anticipated. So please be patient with me. I've noticed that people are not liking the angsty feel. Trust me, neither am I. But alas, I must go through that to get to where I'm trying to get to. Plus side is, things are beginning to look up. So Please stay tuned.**

**First things first:**

**I'd like to give a thank you shout out to:**

**AnimeFan202**

**Irrtum**

**Ranita4ever**

**Nicnak24**

**Lista**

**RedEye00**

**michealel**

**Nicnak24**

**animefan123**

**Jasper**

**StigmaReborn**

**nightingale27**

**Ecliptic724**

**A fan**

**Inuyonas**

**cccccCc**

**El Frijolero**

**kazorashi**

**Lyndsey**

**flyawaybutterfly214**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Second things second:**

**I'd like to address some of the issues others had. And again, thank you for reviewing and voicing your opinions.**

**Lista: **There really is no comfort, but the Hurt/Comfort is one option, so… there you have it. Now as far as the next installments, you may want to skip a few until maybe the last one. That will probably end happy. The next few after this will be a bit angsty and feel-good, but you may not like the pairings. So I advise, come back on the fifth or sixth one, and then skim through the earlier ones to catch up before reading the last.

**RedEye00: **I agree with you on that. But I'm going with the angle that Naruto's love for Sakura is borderline obsessive, and habitual. It really is unhealthy, but he won't realize that until he actually has her.

**Nicnak24: **I kinda feel bad at how I'm treating Sakura. I don't hate the character, it's just her personality in this particular fic. The way she treats Naruto in the anime/manga can have her character written in so many ways that will still keep her in character. She can be written as selfish or a really good friend who just doesn't share his feelings. I'm actually writing another story that is sort of a sequel to J-Pop-Princess's story Gossip. Well not really a sequel, it's easily a stand-alone, but her story inspired it. And in my story, Sakura's great. As far as your prediction as to what will happen next… it's not too far off, but I assure you, there will be surprises.

**Jasper: **Unfortunately, there will not be any Naruto/Ino moments for awhile, only in flashback. The story is about them, Ino mainly, and their twins. As far as Sakura's OOC goes, it's all about perception. Some people can see this side of her from watching the anime because she is obsessed with the Uchiha and she does kinda use Naruto, i.e. he promise to bring her love back. But don't worry, she won't be this way forever. A lot of the character's OOC is a result from emotional stress, and though I'm not particularly telling Sakura's story, she is going through some things as well. In later installments, I will probably reveal some of that. Also, I was not referring that Ino suffered ten times more than Naruto's entire life, but comparing his rejection of Ino to Sakura's rejection of him. And if you prefer, wait until the fifth or sixth installment and read them all together. If I wrote these in chapters, the wait would be longer, because I am simultaneously writing a couple other fics. But on the bright side, things will be getting better for her from here on out, promise.

**kazorashi: **Sorry, didn't mean to make you cry. And I've read some fics that send me wailing. I can't reveal what is in store, but I can say that I think you will like what is coming, so please stay tuned.

**Again, thank you everyone.**

**And as ALWAYS… … … …**

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … **PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
